Il était une fois
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Cette histoire parlera d'une jeune fille nommée Anna Gilbert qui rencontrera sa "star" préférée lors de son installation à Munich et qui au fil du temps développera un début relation avec celle-ci. Mais c'est quand on pense que le passé est derrière nous que celui-ci nous rattrape et nous engloutis. Survivra-t-elle ? Son ami sera-t-il là pour l'aider ou non ? A vous de le découvrir
1. Sondage

Sondage : bonjour à toutes et à tous j'aurai besoin de votre avis pour mon histoire je suis en train d'écrire les différents chapitres de cette histoire mais j'ai un bug pour la fin préferez-vous une fin triste où l'un des personnages principaux réalise ses betises et qu'il le regrette ensuite pour le reste de ses jours ? Ou préferez-vous une fin heureuse où les personnages principaux sont en couple et heureux "pour toujours" ?

Avertissement : Cette histoire sera courte et n'aura que quelques chapitres dont sera inclus un épilogue !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Installation à Munich

Chapitre 1 : Installation à Munich

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi.

Couple : Karl-Heinz Scheinder/OC

PDV Anna

Aujourd'hui j'amenageais à Munich où je comptais passer les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe fiminine de Munich. Mais permettez-moi de me présenter je m'appelle Anna Gilbert, j'ai 22 ans et je suis d'origine allemande par ma mère et espagnol par mon père. J'ai vécu une bonne partie de mon enfance en Espagne, et ensuite nous avons déménager pour partir vivre en France où nous y avons vécu jusqu'à ma majorité, puis nous nous sommes installés en Allemagne, où nous avons vécu ensemble jusqu'à que je reçoive un coup de fil m'annonçant la mort de mes parents, dans un accident de voiture deux ans plus tard.

Après leur enterrement j'ai décidé de quitter la ville pour partir m'installer ailleurs, et maintenant je quitte Hambourg pour m'installer à Munich où j'espère entrer au club de Munich.

Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites et que je vous ait raconté une partie de mon histoire reprenons là où je m'étais arrêtée donc je viens d'arriver à Munich où rangea toutes mes affaires dans ma nouvelle maison puis je mangeai rapidement un sandwich avant de me changer pour aller participer aux sélections qui commenceront dans deux heures, je pris mon ballon et mes clés avant de sortir et fermer à clé la maison.

Une heure et demi plus tard j'arrivai - toujours en courant - devant le club où je me dirigea vers le terrain où auront lieu les sélections, je me présenta devant le monsieur qui avait la fiche des inscrits et lui donna mon nom puis il me dit d'aller sur terrain car les sélections allaient commencé.

Après que le sélectionneur eu appelé nos noms pour vérifier que nous étions tous présents, et que j'eu récupéré mon dossare d'attaquante, le sélectionneur passa ensuite au mileu de terrain puis au défenseuse avant que le premier match commence. Je le regarda du banc car je faisais partie du deuxième groupe qui passerai après que ce match d'une vingtaine de minutes soit terminé, et que le sélectionneur ainsi que les entraineurs choisissent qui ils prendront dans le premier groupe, quoique il y a la possibilité que ils ne prennent personne du premier ou du deuxième groupe autant dire que quand le sélectionneur nous a dit ça, on a tous senti une très grosse vague de pression et d'anxiété, mais nous étions tous aussi très déterminées à réussir !

Vers la fin du match, je remarqua que l'équipe première masculine venait d'arriver et qui regardait le match ! Toute l'équipe était présente y compris leur capitaine et attaquant vedette Karl-Heinz Schneider ! L'arbitre siffla la fin de match et je savais que notre groupe aller passer sous leur jugement silencieux, se qui me mis la pression et j'avais bien l'intention de me donner à 350% durant ce match ! Je me mis aussitôt sur le terrain en attendant le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre et mis le ballon à mes pieds, je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma partenaire et je souffla d'exaspération quand je vis que j'allais devoir courir lentement pour qu'elle puisse me suivre et que nous jouons en équipe, quand le sifflet annonçant le début de match ce fit entendre je partis aussitôt à l'attaque en esquivant les deux attaquants ainsi que deux des quatre milieu de terrain avant de faire une passe à ma co-équipère qui le réceptionna et partit à l'attaque je restai où je me trouvais et laissa les milieu de terrain se débrouiller pendant que je soufflais pour récupérer de la fatigue de courir aussi lentement et me dirigea vers le mileu de terrain en marchant je sentis tout les regards sur moi, (entraineurs, sélectionneur ainsi que l'équipe masculine), qui me regardais tous avec surprise une fois au milieu de terrain je m'assis sur le sol et attendis que l'équipe marque soit un but soit que l'autre équipe contre-attaque ! Quand le sélectionneur m'appela !

\- Anna Gilbert vient ici ! Me dit-il

Je me dirigea donc vers lui et une fois en face de lui j'attendis de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais assise par terre au milieu du terrain au lieu d'être auprès de tes partenaires en train de les aider ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Elles sont trop lentes pour moi, donc pour qu'elles soient dans la capacité de me suivre et que ma partenaire à l'attaque puisse réceptionner mes passes, il faut que je cours lentement pour être à leurs rythmes pour qu'elles puissent suivre et réceptionner le ballon, et par conséquent vu qu'il faut que je me retienne beaucoup je me fatigue vite ! Si je vais à ma vitesse habituelle je serai déjà dans la surface de réparation et prête à marquer au but que ma co-équipère serai toujours au milieu du terrain ou alors à deux ou trois mètres après la ligne ! Et vu qu'il est important de jouer en équipe, je suis obligée de restreindre ma vitesse pour que ça suivent derrière ! Lui explique-je alors que tous à côté du terrain m'écoutait.

\- Je vois mets toi sur le banc je t'évaluerai plus tard individuellement sur le terrain pour voir tes capacités ! Me dit le sélectionneur

\- D'accord ! Dis-je en retournant à ma place.

Et pris ma bouteille d'eau que l'on m'avait distribué tout à l'heure où je bus une bonne rasade avant de la refermer et de la poser au sol avant de regarder le match en cours vingt minutes plus tard l'équipe dans laquelle j'étais avait marqué un but tandis que l'équipe adverse en avait marqué trois.

\- Très bien maintenant l'équipe vous sortez du terrain Anna toi tu rentre ! Dit le sélectionneur

\- Très bien monsieur, dis-je

\- Anna tu te mets au bout du terrain peut importe le côté et tu me le traverse ballon aux pieds ta course te sera chronométrée une fois au bout tu t'arrêtes une minute puis tu attents que je te donne le départ où là tu me feras une course aller retour, elle aussi chronométrée. Une fois que ces exercices seront terminés on en attaquera d'autre ok ? Me dit-il

\- Ok mais pour être sûre, je pourrais courir à ma vitesse n'est ce pas ? Demande-je

\- Oui ! Me dit le sélectionneur

\- Très bien, dis-je en récupérant le ballon que m'envoya un entraineur.

Je partis au bout du terrain à droit en marchant ballon aux pieds, quand j'y arriva je me retourna pour être face à l'autre côté du terrain et attendis que l'arbitre souffle le départ de la course ce qu'il fit deux minutes plus tard, je ne perdis pas de temps et courus à toute vitesse en direction de l'autre bout du terrain, ballon aux pieds et quand j'y arriva je m'arrêta après avoir fait demi tour, pour attendre le prochain coup de sifflet m'annonçant le départ de ma course aller-retour - toujours ballon aux pieds - celui-ci eu lieu cinq minutes après environ, là aussi je ne perdis pas de temps et parcourus tout le terrain rapidement avant de faire demi tour une fois arriver au bout du terrain, pour repartir aussitôt dans l'autre sens et une fois arrivée à la "case départ" je m'arrêta et attendis mes prochaines instructions.

\- Très bien Anna maintenant je veux que tu viennes au milieu du terrain, où tu vas me faire une séance de penalty de quatre buts, ensuite tu devras faire plusieurs dribbles, en contournant les différents bâtons que l'on va installer après que la séance de penalty soit terminée, pour les trois première fois tu ne marqueras pas de buts après que tu es passée tout les bâtons, et ensuite pour les deux tours suivants, tu marqueras dans la cage, bien sur tous ces exercices à l'exception de la séance de penalty, à quatre buts seront chronométrés, m'expliqua le sélectionneur

\- Très bien monsieur, dis-je avant d'aller au milieu du terrain où j'attendis le top départ.

Quand t-il fut annoncé je partis en courant et moins de deux minutes après j'entra dans la surface de réparation, où j'armai mon pied droit pour tirer au but et tira, le ballon ensuite ce loger au fond des filets j'alla ensuite récupérer le ballon dans les cages, puis je me dirigea vers le milieu de terrain en courant ballon aux pieds avant de faire demi tour et cette fois-ci, quand j'entra dans la surface de réparation je tira avec mon pied gauche où le ballon fila se loger dans les filets, puis pour le troisième but je tira avec mon pied droit à nouveau et pour mon dernier but je tira avec mon pied gauche, une fois que celui-ci entra comme tous les autres dans la cage, je le récupéra et alla au milieu du terrain où j'attendis que les entraineurs place les bâtons pour les séances de dribbles, une fois fait le sifflet annonçant le top départ raisonna après que les entraineurs aient quitté le terrain, je dribblai alors les bâtons sans les voir très rapidement, les trois fois première fois je fis le trajet aller-retour en dribblant les bâtons, puis pour les deux dernières fois après les avoir dribblé je tira dans la cage avant de le récupéré, et fait demi tour en courant - ballon aux pieds- où je refis l'exercice encore une fois, avant d'arrêter une fois au milieu du terrain et attendis les prochaines instructions.

\- Très bien Anna ça suffira tu peux souffler ! Me dit le sélectionneur

\- Très bien monsieur, lui répondis-je en sortant du terrain pour aller m'asseoir sur le banc où je bus une gorgée d'eau puis le sélectionneur m'annonça mes résultats.

\- Très bien Anna alors pour ta course à l'aller tu as mis 6 minutes, pour ta course aller-retour tu as mis 10 minutes et 30 secondes, ensuite pour ta séance de dribbles tu as mis 2 minutes et 20 secondes pour les trois premières fois et pour les deux dernières fois tu as mis 5 minutes, me dit le sélectionneur

\- Super, lui dis-je, j'ai encore amélioré mes scores dans ces exercices je suis contente !

\- Je peux donc te dire que tu fais partis officiellement de l'équipe première en tant qu'attaquante ! Me dit-il

\- Merci, lui répondis-je en souriant je bus une nouvelle fois une gorgée de ma bouteille d'eau avant de me lever et de récupérer mon ballon où je quitta le terrain d'entrainement avant de rentrer chez moi en courant ballon aux pieds où je ferma la porte à clé une fois à l'intérieur avant de partir prendre une douche et de me mettre en pyjama une fois que j'eusse fini celle-ci puis je me mis sur le canapé du salon où j'alluma la télé où je regardai différents films au cours de la journée jusqu'à l'heure du repas où je me fis des pâtes avant d'aller me coucher après avoir fini de manger et de faire la vaisselle.


End file.
